Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a cutting devices, and more particularly to mechanical cutting devices.
Background Art
In many types of facilities, from health care facilities to hotels to offices, the trash is emptied at least once a day. Frequently, this activity includes removing a trash bag or liner from a waste receptacle, placing it in a large bin, and then lining the waste receptacle with a new bag or liner. While there may be a requirement to empty the trash on a daily basis, it is often the case that this requirement is predicated on a desire to have a clean wastebasket rather than the amount of waste generated. In many instances, only a modicum of waste will be deposited in a particular receptacle. Despite this being the case, the trash bag is removed nightly and replaced with another trash bag.
Illustrating by example, in a hospital a patient might place a tissue or two in a wastebasket during the day. Despite the fact that there are only a couple of tissues in the wastebasket, hygiene and other best practices require that the trash be emptied each day. Accordingly, a trash bag having only two tissues therein is removed and replaced with another. This “small amount of trash per bag” results in a tremendous amount of waste. Unfilled bag after unfilled bag is sent to the landfill. It would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus, system, and method to cut down on the amount of unfilled bags being discarded on a daily basis.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.